muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Character images with a blank background
Images of characters with transparent, solid or cut-out backgrounds. Abby Cadabby Image:Abbyflies.jpg Image:AbbyCadabbysPumpkin.png Image:Abby-standing.jpg Image:Abby pose.jpg Image:Abby Present.jpg Image:Abby pumpkin.jpg Image:AbbyCadabby-Recycling.jpg Image:Abby and Prince.jpg Image:Abby pjs eyelids.jpg Image:Abby open box.jpg Alam Simsim Image:Filfil.jpg|Filfil Image:FilfilWithPicture.jpg|Filfil Image:5Khokha.jpg|Khokha Image:Khokha.JPG|Khokha Image:NimnimAlamSimsim.jpg|Nimnim Image:AlamSimsim.jpg|Group Image:AlamSimsimGroup.jpg|Group Image:AlamSimsim3GroupShot.jpg|Group Animal Image:Animaldrums.png Image:Animal_at_peace.png AnimalMakingFace.png Image:Animal_new.jpg Image:Animal_crazed-NEW.png Image:animal_bottom.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-44-Animal.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-43-Animal.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets animal.jpg Image:Animal face.jpg Image:Animal.png AnimalClipart.png ''Animal Jam Image:Animaljam4.jpg|Cast Image:Animaljam1.jpg|Waffle and Eddie Image:Animaljam10.jpg|Waffle and Eddie Image:Animaljam3.jpg|Waffle Image:Animaljam5.jpg|Waffle Image:Animaljam9.jpg|Eddie Image:Animaljam6.jpg|DJ 1 Image:Animaljam7.jpg|DJ 2 Image:Animaljam8.jpg|DJ 3 Image:Animaljam2.jpg|DJ 1, 2, and 3 Animal Show with Stinky and Jake Image:Scan0002.jpg|Alexis the Giraffe Image:Scans0017.jpg|Alexis the Giraffe Image:Scans0015.jpg|Andrew the Reindeer Image:Aardvark.jpg|Arlene the Aardvark Image:Scans0014.jpg|Bubba the Walrus Image:Scans0020.jpg|Bubba the Walrus Image:Scans0006.jpg|Charlotte the Penguin Image:Scans0008.jpg|Flora the Koala Image:Scans0002.jpg|Guffrey the Vulture Image:Scans0018.jpg|Harry the Rhinoceros Image:Scans0016.jpg|Jake the Polar Bear Image:Scans0007.jpg|Johnny the Wolf Image:Scans0003.jpg|Leapovitch the Frog Image:Scans0012.jpg|Maxine the Indian Elephant Image:Scans0010.jpg|Rhonda the Raccoon Image:Scans0013.jpg|Rocky the Bighorn Sheep Image:Scans0011.jpg|Vernon the Grizzly Bear Image:Sea Lion.jpg|Slick the Sea Lion Image:Scans0005.jpg|Stinky the Skunk and Jake the Polar Bear Image:Scans0001.jpg|Stinky and Jake Image:Scans0021.jpg|Warren the Warthog Image:Warthog.jpg|Warren the Warthog Barrio Sesamo Image:Bluki2.JPG|Bluki Image:Vera.jpg|Vera Image:GasparVeraBARRIOSESAMO.jpg|Gaspar and Vera Image:Barriosesamo300702.JPG|Group Bear in the Big Blue House Image:Character.bear.jpg|Bear Image:bear-bearinthebigbluehouse2.jpg|Bear Image:bear-bearinthebigbluehouse.jpg|Bear Image:BearDance.jpg|Bear Image:Ojoguitar.jpg|Ojo Image:Pippoppail.jpg|Pip and Pop Image:Trumpettreelo.jpg|Treelo Image:Character.tutter.jpg|Tutter Image:Tuttertoy.jpg|Tutter Beauregard Image:Beau-adjusted-colors.jpg Image:Beauregard-full-body.jpg Image:Beau Standing.jpg Bert and Ernie Image:321337-bert.jpg Image:Bert frown.png Image:Bert_smile.png Image:BertCrossingFingers.jpg Image:BertReindeer.png Image:Bert_pinata.jpg Image:Bert_party_hat.png Image:Bert_sunscreen.jpg Image:Ernie&RubberDuckie-2009.jpg Image:ErnieFullFigure-NEW.jpg Image:ErnieSax.png Image:Ernie_Duckie.jpg Image:ErnieHandClapping.png Image:ErnieandaBunny.png Image:Ernie Pumpkin.jpg Image:Ernie-ElectricGuitar.png Image:ErnieDuckieandSax.jpg Image:ErnieYawning.png Image:BertandErniesitting.jpg Image:ErnieBertPearPepper.jpg Image:BertErniePiggyback.jpg Image:ErnieandBertRubberDuckiePose.jpg Image:Bert_Ernie_friends.jpg Image:Bert_Ernie_Sacks.png Image:Ernie&Bert-boxes.jpg Image:Bert_and_Ernie_travel.png Image:Bert,_Ernie,_Elmo.jpg Image:Bert_Ernie_Elmo_ABCs.jpg Image:ErnieBertSide.png Image:BertErnieFaces.jpg File:Erni-bert c NDR 72.jpg Big Bird Image:Bigbirdnewversion.png Image:BigBirdRollerSkating.png Image:BigBird-sitting.jpg Image:Bigbird-radar.png Image:Big Bird Dancing.jpg Image:BigBirdsSummerGear.png Image:BigBirdSingsKaraoke.png Image:BigBirdBox.png Image:BigBirdBirthdayPresent.jpg Image:BigBirdBalloons.jpg Image:BigBirdsHeart.png Image:BigBirdPose.JPG Image:Bigbird-radar-NEW.jpg Image:Big Bird Full 1.jpg Image:BigBird&Radar-2009.jpg Image:BBskates.jpg Image:Big Bird half.jpg Image:Big Bird Hooper.jpg Image:Big Bird Radar.jpg Image:Big Bird scarf.jpg Image:Big Bird wave.jpg Image:BB-SP.png Bunsen and Beaker Image:Beaker&BunsenWithBeaker.jpg Image:Bunsen_and_Beaker-Clipart.jpg Image:Bunsen11.png Image:Bunsen full.jpg Bunsen-Honeydew-Clipart.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-23-DocteurBunsen.jpg Image:Beakie-(2011).jpg Image:Beaker full.jpg Image:Beaker.png Image:Beaker.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-24-Beaker.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets bunsen.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets beaker.jpg Clifford Image:Clifford.jpg Image:Clifford-Pic.jpg Image:Clifford02.jpg Image:Clifford.png Cookie Monster Classiccookiemonster.jpg Image:CookieMonsterWaving2.jpg Image:CookieMonsterPointingRightBackatYa.png cookie-monster-in-the-flesh.jpg Image:CookieMonsterWaving.jpg Image:Cookie-standing.jpg Image:CookieMonsterCookieTree.jpg Image:CookieMonsterFootball.jpg Image:CookieMonstersPlate.png Image:CookieMonster-Sitting.jpg Image:CookieMonstersBirthday02.png Image:CookieMonsterOranges.jpg Image:CookieMonsterBored.jpg Image:CookieMonstersPlateofCookies.jpg Image:CookieMonsterHeart.png Image:CookieMonsterHeartNibble.jpg Image:CookieMonsterOpenedMouth.png Image:CookieMonsterClosedMouth.png Image:CookieMonstersBathtubFullofCookies.png Image:Cookie Excited.png Image:Cookie-tux.png Image:CookieMonstersCookieDrawing.jpg Image:CookieMonstersWinterGear.jpg Image:CookieMonstersBirthday.png Image:CookieMonsterCook.png Image:Cookie beach.jpg Image:Cookie farmer.jpg Image:Cookie half body.jpg Image:Cookie scarf.jpg Image:Koekiemonster.jpg Image:Cookie Monster-Elmo.png Image:41591 54067236007 3060927 n.jpg Image:thisisapictureofcookiemonster.jpg Count von Count Image:SSOrg-CountonhisMuppetPage.jpg Image:CT-p0001-ST.jpg Image:Count-fullbody.jpg Image:Count.png Image:Count-3.png Image:CountVonCountsOnePointedUpFinger.png Image:CountvonCountGolfing.png Image:CountvonCountStarfish.jpg Image:TheCountClosedMouth.png Image:TheCountOpenedMouth.png Image:Count Kneeling.png Image:Count-2-Bats.png Image:Count cupcake.jpg Image:CountVonCount.png Dinosaurs Image:Dinocast.jpg|The Sinclair Family dinosaurs-tv-show-baby-sinclair-toy-13.jpg|The Sinclair Family Image:Earl_Sinclair_Head.jpg|Earl Sinclair Image:Earl Sinclair Big.jpg|Earl Sinclair Image:Earl red.gif|Earl Sinclair Image:Earl baby.jpg|Earl and Baby Sinclair EarlandBaby.jpg|Earl and Baby Sinclair Image:Baby spoon.jpg|Baby Sinclair Image:Baby in Highchair.jpg|Baby Sinclair Image:Baby egg.jpg|Baby Sinclair Image:Franbaby.jpg|Fran and Baby Sinclair Image:Fran.jpg|Fran Sinclair Image:Robbie Sinclair.jpg|Robbie Sinclair Image:Robbie.jpg|Robbie Sinclair EarlandRobbie.jpg|Robbie and Earl Sinclair Image:Charlene.jpg|Charlene Sinclair Dr. Teeth Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-28-DocteurTeeth.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-29-DocteurTeeth.jpg Image:Dr. Teeth sitting.jpg Elmo Image:ElmoHeart.png Image:ElmoA.png Image:Elmo_Sitting.jpg Image:ElmoThinking.jpg Image:GroverandElmoGuitars.png Image:ElmosWinterGear.png Image:Kami-and-elmo.jpg Image:Elmo_PJs.jpg Image:ThisisWhoElmoLoves.jpg Image:ElmoSnacks.jpg Image:ElmoHost.jpg Image:ElmoSeasonsGreetings.jpg Image:ElmoBalloons.jpg Image:Elmo&Dorothy.jpg Image:ElmoLilyDancing.jpg Image:ElmosBirthdayPresents.png Image:ElmoDancing.png Image:Elmo pose.jpg Image:ElmoSurprised.jpg Image:Elmo&GoldfishDorothy.jpg Image:Elmo-elmo-elmo.jpg Image:Elmowave.jpg Image:Elmo-Trashcan.jpg Image:Elmo Abby.jpg Image:Elmo Abby globe.jpg Image:Elmo beach.jpg Image:Elmo flower.jpg Image:Elmo happy.jpg Image:Elmo hi.jpg Image:Elmo lifejacket.jpg Image:Elmo pose sit.jpg Image:Elmo question.jpg Image:Elmo run.jpg Image:Elmo stand.jpg Image:Elmo&Football.jpg Image:Elmo-Umbrella.png Image:Elmo mom.jpg Image:Mae and Elmo.jpg Image:Elmo_Family.JPG Image:Elmo family.jpg Image:Elmo and his parents.jpg Image:Mae and Louie.jpg Image:Elmo Louie.jpg Image:Elmo.png Image:Elmo Loves You.jpg Image:Elmobirthday.jpg Image:Elmo taking picture.jpg Image:Elmo jogging.jpg Image:Cookie Monster-Elmo.png Image:T851d06 1 Sesamstrasse Elmo 2003.jpg Image:Sesamstraat-elmo.jpg Image:Thisisapictureofelmo.jpg Fozzie Bear Image:Fozzie_new.jpg Image:Fozzie-pose-60percent.png Image:Bday_Fozzie.png Image:FozzieBear-2011.png Image:Fozzie_Bear_3.png Image:Foz hold hat.png Image:fozzie_big.png Image:Whoopiecushion.png Image:Fozzie-Bear-Cooking.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-18-Fozzie.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-19-Fozzie.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets fozzie .jpg Image:Fozzie wallpaper.jpg Image:Fozzie full.jpg Image:Fozzie2013.png Image:Fozzie-TalkingOnABanana.jpg Floyd Pepper Image:FloydPepper.jpg Image:Floyd full.jpg Image:Floyd glasses.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-31-Floyd,BassisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-30-Floyd,BassisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg Image:Floyd (2).jpg Fraggle Rock Image:Boober Fraggle.jpg|Boober Fraggle BOOBER.png Image:FraggleRock-Doozer.jpg|Doozer Image:FraggleRock-Doozer-02.jpg|Doozer Image:Doozerblank.jpg Image:Doozersblank.jpg Image:DoozerTrio.jpg Image:Gobo-fraggle.jpg|Gobo Fraggle Image:Gogo Cutout.jpg Image:Mokey.jpg|Mokey Fraggle Image:MokeyFraggle-Creative.jpg Image:Red Fraggle.jpg|Red Fraggle Image:6ecdb-red.jpg Image:RedClipart.png Image:UncleTravelingMattFraggle.jpg|Traveling Matt Image:TMatt.jpg Image:Wembley Fraggle.jpg|Wembley Fraggle Image:Wembley standing.jpg Image:Sprocketfull.jpg|Sprocket Image:Fragglerock-fraggles.png|Group Image:FraggleRockCast.jpg|Group Image:FraggleFiveGroupShot.jpg|Group Galli Galli Sim Sim Image:Boombah.jpg|Boombah Image:Aanchoo.jpg|Aanchoo Image:Googly-galli-galli-sim-sim.jpg|Googly Image:2Chamki.jpg|Chamki Image:Chamki_crouch.png|Chamki Image:Chamki-hi.png|Chamki Image:Googly&Chamki.jpeg|Chamki and Googly Image:GalliGalliSimSimSesameStreet.jpg|Group Image:GalliGalliSimSim-Raya-(2014-03-19).jpg|Raya Image:GalliGalliSimSim-Raya&Elmo-(2014-03-19).jpg|Raya and Elmo Gonzo Image:Gonzo2011.png Image:Gonzo-Plumber-ExtendedFacebookPic-(2011).jpg Image:Gonzo_shades.png Image:Gonzo-RedHotCheckeredPeppers.jpg Image:Gonzo_falling-NEW.png Image:Gonzo PNG.png Image:gonzo_big-cut.png Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-45-Gonzo.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-46-Gonzo.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets gonzo-camilla.jpg Image:Gonzo Camilla Movie.jpg Image:Gonzo bomb.png Image:Gonzo.png Image:Gonzo full.jpg Image:Gonzo tux.jpg Image:gonzo-and-camilla-the-chicken2.jpg Image:Gonzo:Camilla 2013.png Image:gonzo2013.png Grover Image:GroverLeftPerspective.png Image:GroverFullFigure-NEW.jpg Image:GroverandElmoGuitars.png Image:GroversSelfPortrait.png Image:GroverGNew.png Image:GroversBirthday.png Image:GroverMailCarrier.jpg Image:Grover Chef.jpg Image:Grover Groove.jpg Image:Grover Pose.jpg Image:Grover Excited.jpg Image:GroverHearts.png Image:Grover excited.jpg Image:GroversBalloon.jpg Image:GroverTeethBrush.png Image:GroverFullFigure2.png Image:Globalgrover-suitcase.jpg Image:Sketch.globalgrover.jpg Image:Global Grover.jpg Image:Grover professor diploma.jpg Image:Grover Sheep.jpg Image:Grover01.png Image:Groverpic.JPG Guy Smiley Image:GuySmiley.png Image:Guy-smiley.jpg Image:GuySmiley-2009.jpg Janice Image:Janice sitting.jpg Image:Janice full.jpg Image:Janice-MuppetsTV.png Image:Janice-speaker.jpg Image:Janice-standing.png Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets janice.jpg Johnny Fiama and Sal Minella Image:Johnny and sal.jpg|Johnny and Sal Image:JohnnyFiama.jpg|Johnny Fiama Image:SalMinella.jpg|Sal Minella Image:Salhires.jpg Kermit the Frog Image:Kermit-Sitting.jpg Image:KermitTheFrog-CutePhoto.jpg Image:Kermit exasperated.jpg Image:Kermit-the-Frog-for-Brooks-Brothers.jpg Image:Kermit-the-frog-brooks-brothers.jpg Image:KermitBlue.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-13-Kermit.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-14-Kermit.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-15-Kermit.jpg Image:Kermit-contemplating.png Image:Reporter Kermit 1.png Image:Kermit sherlock.jpg Image:Kermit-Vaudeville.png Image:Kermie-(2011).jpg Image:Kermit new full.jpg Image:Kermit point.jpg Image:Kermit Santa hat trumpet.jpg Image:ChefKermit.png Image:Kermit-stool.png Image:Kermit stool signature.jpg Image:Kermit tux sitting.jpg Image:4pLBg.png Image:Kermit-meditating-small.png Image:KermitBright.jpg Image:KermitGrin.png Image:KermitStands.png Image:Kermit-ArmsFolded.png Image:KermitPoses.png Image:Kermit-ClassicPic.png Miss Piggy Image:Piggy_red gown.jpg Image:miss-piggy-NEW.png Image:Piggy-shopping-50percent.png Image:MissPiggy-WhiteDress-(2011-2012).jpg Image:Zac Posen dress.jpg|In Zac Posen Image:Giles_deacon_miss_piggy_04a.png|In Giles Deacon Image:Picture_11.png Image:Picture_12.png Image:piggy_paris.png Image:Piggy_meetmupp.png Image:MissPiggy-BlackOutfit-(2011).jpg Image:MeetTheMuppets.com-PiggyKick.png Image:Piggyparis.png Image:Piggy_Paris_2.jpg Image:Piggy_glasses.png Image:piggy-12.png Image:Miss_Piggy_new.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-20-MissPeggy.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-21-MissPeggy.jpg Image:Piggy80s.jpg Image:MISSPIGGY2.jpg Image:MissPiggy2012Outfit-RedBG.jpg Image:MissPiggy2012Outfit-PinkBG.jpg Image:ms-piggy.png Image:MissPiggy-RedNoseDayShirt-(2013).jpg Image:SantaPiggy.jpg Image:Piggy Kermit Mistletoe.jpg Image:Miss-Piggy-Kermit-Christmas.jpg Image:Piggy Kermit Ladder.jpg Image:Piggy_Kermit_Ladder_(No_Hat).jpg Image:Piggy:Kerm 2013.png Image:KP_new.jpg Image:Kermit&Piggy-CFNA111004.jpg Image:Kermit&Piggy-AlmostKissing.jpg|Almost kissing Murray Monster Image:MurrayMonster.jpg Image:MurrayMonsterWaving.jpg Image:Murray full.jpg Image:Murray pointing.jpg Oscar the Grouch Image:Oscar-can2.jpg Image:OG-p0002-ST.jpg Image:Oscar_tongue.jpg Image:Oscar-GGD.jpg Image:ElmoandOscarandtheSardineswithStrawberryFrosting.png Image:SantaOscar.png Image:OscartheGrouchsCrumpledUpPaper.jpg Image:OscartheGrouchMicrophone.jpg Image:Ilovetrash.png Image:Oscar-can.png Image:Oscar apple core.png Image:Oscar close up.jpg Image:Oscar flowers.jpg Image:Oscar Neck Only.jpg Image:Oscar out of can.jpg Image:Oscar scram.jpg Image:71ra+c7xVSL. SL1200 .jpg Pepe the King Prawn Image:Pepe-thumbs-up.jpg Image:Pepe-the-king-prawn.jpg Image:Pepe-doorman.jpg Image:Bellhoppepe.jpg Image:Pepe-the-king-prawn.3.jpg Image:Pepe-the-king-prawn.2.jpg Image:Pepe1.jpg Image:Pepe2.jpg Image:Pepe3.jpg Image:Pepe5.jpg Image:Pepe6.jpg Image:Pepe7.jpg Image:Pepe8.jpg Image:Pepe9.jpg Image:Pepe4.jpg Image:Lets-Take-a-Moment-to-Apprecaite-Pepe-the-Prawn-Gold-Chain.jpg Image:Tutu Pepe.jpg Image:Lets-Take-a-Moment-to-Apprecaite-Pepe-the-Prawn-Four-Arms.jpg Image:Pepe salsa.jpg Plaza Sésamo Image:1Abelardo.jpg|Abelardo Montoya Image:AbelardotheParrot.png|Abelardo Montoya Image:Abelardo.JPG|Abelardo Montoya Image:Pancho_full_body.jpg|Pancho Contreras Image:154199_179227858760648_3482582_n.jpg|Pancho Image:150388_169717499725909_7192891_n.jpg|Lola Image:LolaPose.jpg|Lola Image:LolaWave.png|Lola Image:LolaBicycle.jpeg|Lola Image:LolaSoccer.png|Lola Image:PanchoandLola.jpg|Lola and Pancho Image:Plazasesamo.jpg|Group Image:Plaza Sesamo 7.jpg|Group Image:AbelardoPanchoLola.jpg|Group Image:AbelardowithFriends.jpg|Group Image:AbelardosPals.jpg|Group Image:PlazaSesamoSesameStreet.jpg|Group Image:Abelardo-con-Pancho-Elmo-Chip-Gina-y-Lola.jpg|Group Image:AbelardoandBigBird.jpg|Abelardo Montoya and Big Bird Image:Plaza Sesamo 1.jpg|Group Prairie Dawn Image:Prairie_Jumping.jpg Image:Prairie_Dawn_excited.png Image:PraireDawn-FacebookProfilePicture.jpg Image:Prairie_sunglasses.jpg Image:PrairieDawn-Summer.jpg Rizzo the Rat Image:Rizzo11.png Image:Rizzo-RattyDuke-turn-around.jpg Image:RattyDuke.jpg Image:Rizzoside.jpg Rowlf the Dog Image:Rowlf-2011.jpg Image:RowlfSuit.png Image:Rowlf-mic.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-35-Rowlf.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-33-Rowlf.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-34-Rowlf.jpg Image:Rowlfblack.jpg Rosita Image:Rosita2.jpg Image:Rosita-Standing.jpg Image:Rosita-with-her-Guitar.jpg Image:Rosita pose.png Image:Rosita.jpg Image:RositaSelfPortrait.jpg Image:Rosita Fruit.png Image:Rosita maracas.jpg Sam the Eagle Image:Sam_arrow.jpg Image:SamEagle.jpg Image:Samnew.jpg Image:sam.png Image:SamEaglenew.jpg Image:Sam_point.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets sam.jpg Scooter Image:Scooter_photo.jpg Image:Scooter.png Image:Scooter_full.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-16-Scooter.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-17-Scooter.jpg Image:Scooter_ladder.jpg Image:Scooter-Portrait-(2015).jpg Sesamstrasse Image:Buhfelifilu.jpg|Buh and Feli Filu Image:Feli.jpg|Feli Filu Image:Finchen.jpg|Finchen Image:Sesamstrasse-Fall-Finchen.jpg|Finchen Image:1_Sesamstrasse_Finchen.jpg|Finchen Image:Gustav.jpg|Gustav Image:Rumpelco.jpg|Rumpel Image:1_Sesamstrasse_Rumpel_Gustav.jpg|Rumpel and Gustav Image:Samson.jpg|Samson Image:Tiffy1995.png|Tiffy Image:1_Sesamstrasse_Tiffy.jpg|Tiffy Image:Wolleundpferd.jpg|Wolle and Pferd Image:1_Sesamstrasse_Pferd_2002.jpg|Pferd Image:1_Sesamstrasse_Schaf 2002.jpg|Wolle Image:Sesamstrasse-Classics-Die90erJahre-(2DVDs)-Cast.jpg|Group Image:1_sesamstrasse_2000.jpg|Group Image:SesamstrasseCast.jpg|Group Image:1 Sesamstrasse 30 Jahre.jpg Image:2 Sesamstrasse 30 Jahre.jpg|Group Image:Sesamstrasse_Cast.jpg|Group Image:Sesamstrasse-40-Jahre.jpg|Group Sesamstraat Image:Pino4.JPG|Pino Image:PinoCurrent.jpg|Pino Image:PinoSesamstraatWave.png|Pino Image:PinoPaul.JPG|Pino Image:TommieWeight.png|Tommie Image:TommieBlank.jpg|Tommie Image:SesamstraatIeniemienieWave.png|Ieniemienie Image:Inimini.png|Ieniemienie Image:Purk-nederlands-Sesame-Street.jpg|Purk Image:Sesamstraat1.jpg|Group Image:SESAMSTRAAT_silo_1.jpg|Group Image:Sesamstraat35thAnniversary2011.jpg|Group Image:Groeppoppen.jpg|Group Image:PinowithFriends.png|Group Tomienpinpur.jpg|Group Sherlock Hemlock Image:SherlockHemlock-2009.jpg Image:SherlockHemlock.jpg Image:SherlockHemlock2.jpg Image:SherlockHemlock3.jpg Singing Food Image:Banana.jpg|Banana Image:SuperFoodsBroccoli.png|Broccoli Image:CarlCarrot.png|Carrot Image:Cheese.png|Cheese Image:MuppetSweetPotato.png|Sweet Potato Image:MuppetWatermelon.png|Watermelon Slimey Image:SlimeyinBed.png Image:SlimeyApple.jpg Image:Tumblr-SlimeyCouch.png Mr. Snuffleupagus Image:Character.snuffy.jpg Image:Tumblr-SnuffyDancing.png Image:SnuffySleeping.png Image:Snuffleupagus.png Image:SnuffyWalk.jpg Statler and Waldorf Image:SWhires.jpg Image:statwal.png Image:Statwald.png Image:Confusedstatwal.png Image:Statler and Waldorf walking.jpg Image:statlerWaldorf.JPG Image:Puppetgovernment.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-38-Statler.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-39-Statler.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-37-Waldorf.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-36-Waldorf.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets statler.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets waldorf.jpg Super Grover & Super Grover 2.0 Image:SuperGrover-NEW.jpg Image:SGpose.jpg Image:Super Grover Helmet Closed.png Image:Super Grover flying high.jpg The Swedish Chef Image:Swedish Chef-clipart.jpg Image:Swedish-chef.png Image:Swed_chef_juggling.png Image:Swedishchef-myspace.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-32-SwedishChef.jpg Image:Wired-(2011)-Muppets swedish.jpg Takalani Sesame Image:Kami.jpg|Kami Image:Kami_horn.jpg Image:Longhairkami.jpg Image:3Kami.jpg Image:Kami-and-elmo.jpg|Kami and Elmo Image:Sesamemoshe.jpg|Moshe Image:Zikwe.jpg|Zikwe Image:Sesamezuzu.jpg|Zuzu Telly Monster Image:Telly_Screaming-NEW.jpg Image:Telly-triangle-tumblrPicture.png Image:Telly-Triangle.jpg Image:TexasTelly.png Image:Telly.png Image:Telly standing.jpg Image:TellyMonstersTubawithChicken.png Image:Telly_profile.jpg Image:Telly (2).jpg Image:TexasTellyPointing.jpg Image:Telly 2.jpg Image:Telly sunscreen.jpg Ulitsa Sezam Image:UlitsaSezamSesameStreet.jpg Image:UlitsaSezam10Годы.jpg Image:Ulitsasezam.jpg Image:Zeliboba.JPG|Zeliboba Image:Businka.jpg|Businka Image:Kubik.jpg|Kubik Walter Image:Walter-whitebg.jpg Image:Walter watch.jpg Image:Walter upright.jpg Image:Walter white.png Image:Walter white2.png Image:20111120-WALTER-slide-GEDQ-slide.jpg Image:Walter excited.png Image:Walter proud.png Image:Walter hand fold.png Image:Walter stand.jpg Image:Walterfull.jpg Image:walter.png The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Image:Suess202.jpg Image:Wubbulous.jpg Image:Suess203.jpg Image:Wubbulous2.jpg Image:Wubbulous-fox.jpg Image:Wubbulous-moose.jpg Image:Wubbulous-bird.jpg Zhima Jie Image:HouZhu.jpg|Hu Hu Zhu Image:LilPlum.jpg|Xiao Mei Zi Image:ZhimaJie2.jpg|Group Image:ZhimaJie3.jpg|Group Zoe Image:Zoetutu.jpg Image:ZoeFullFigure.png Image:Zoe heart.jpg Image:Zoe pose.jpg Image:Zoe school.jpg Image:Zoe_brush_teeth.jpg Image:Zoe Swimsuit.jpg Image:Zoe tap dancing.jpg Image:Zoe tutu.jpg Image:ZoeBalletDancing.jpg Image:ZO-p0007-ST.jpg Image:Elmo and Zoe.jpg Zoot Image:Zootplayingup.png Image:Zootfull.jpg Image:Zootplayingdown.png Image:Zoot_dapper.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-27-ZootLeSaxophonisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-25-ZootLeSaxophonisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-26-ZootLeSaxophonisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg '80s Robot Image:80sRobot-white.png Image:80s robot kermit.jpg Image:80sRobot-black.png Miscellaneous: The Muppets Image:MuppetsCast3.jpg|The Muppets Image:Christmas.png|The Muppets Image:TheMuppetsGroupshot2011-02.png|The Muppets'' Image:TheMuppetsGroupshot2011.jpg Image:Group_new.jpeg Image:Group_new_2.jpg Image:Waltermuppets.jpg|''The Muppets'' Image:Muppets_Pic_2013.png Image:TheMuppets-OriginalCharacterEncyclopediaPhotoShoot.jpg Image:Animal-Kermit-Fozzie-Gonzo.jpg Image:MuppetClassicTheater-Promo.jpg|''Muppet Classic Theater'' Image:Muppets_tonight.jpg|''Muppets Tonight'' cast Image:MuppetTonightCast.jpg|Muppets Tonight cast Image:MuppetsTonight-PiggyKermitClifford.jpg Image:8fa9b-steppin27out.jpg Image:CATCORA.jpg|''The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora'' Image:TheMuppetsKitchenWithCatCora-MainCast.png|''The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora'' Image:Andyrandy.jpg|Andy and Randy Pig Image:Angelo.jpg|Angelo Image:Character.bobo.jpg|Bobo the Bear Image:Bobo002.jpg|Bobo the Bear Image:Constantine.png|Constantine Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-42-Denise.jpg|Denise Image:Mayhem_new.jpg|The Electric Mayhem Image:Mayhem_new_2.jpg|The Electric Mayhem Image:Mayhem_new_3.jpg|The Electric Mayhem Image:ElectricMayhemWithClifford.jpg|The Electric Mayhem with Clifford Image:Character.java1.jpg|Java Image:TheMoopets.jpg|The Moopets Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-41-NewsMan.jpg|The Newsman Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-40-NewsMan.jpg|The Newsman Image:Penguins.JPG|Penguins Image:Rats-beachparty.jpg|Rats Image:KitchenRats.png|Rats Image:Spameladesignandpuppet.jpeg|Spamela Hamderson Image:Seymour-elephant.jpg|Seymour Image:Seymour and Pepe.jpg|Seymour and Pepe Image:Waldo.png|Waldo C. Graphic Miscellaneous: Sesame Street Image:MuppetsOfSesameStreet.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets Image:IMG 0467.JPG|Sesame Street Muppets Image:IMG 0470.JPG|Sesame Street Muppets Image:MuppetsOfSesameStreet2.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets Image:Sesame-tophats.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets Image:Sesame_Street_Characters.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets SesameStreet25thGroupShot.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets Image:SesameStreetCharacters-30.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets SesameGroupWaving.jpg|Sesame Street Muppets Image:tumblr_mgzms5mk2a1rlv2xno1_500.jpg Image:Sesame_japan_cast_white_bg.jpg|Sesame Street Japan cast Image:RositaElmoFamily.jpg Image:MonstruosSupersanos.jpg|Monstruos Supersanos cast Image:BigBirdCookieMonsterElmo.jpg Image:Knights.png|Abby Cadabby, Elmo, and Telly as Knights Image:ElmoJesseRosita.jpg AbbyZoeRosita.jpg Image:Elmo-TheMusical-MountainClimber-TheMusical.jpg|Elmo the Musical Image:Alfa blank.jpg|Alfa Image:TheAmazingMumford-tumblrPicture.png|The Amazing Mumford Image:TheAmazingMumford-tumblrPicture2.png|The Amazing Mumford Image:AziboMonster.jpg|Azibo the Monster Image:BabyBearCurly.jpg|Baby Bear & Curly Bear Image:Baby Bear (2).jpg|Baby Bear Image:Barkley tumblr.png|Barkley Image:Barkley.png|Barkley Image:Biff.jpg|Biff Image:Boombah.jpg|Boombah Image:Character.brunotrash.jpg|Bruno the Trashman Image:Chaos.jpg|Chaos Image:GreenDinger.jpg|Dinger Image:Forgetful Jones.jpg|Forgetful Jones Image:SsGrungetta.jpg|Grungetta Image:grungetta white.jpg|Grungetta Image:HerryMonster1.jpg|Herry Monster Image:HomerHonker-NEW.jpg|Homer Honker Image:Tumblr-Honkers.png|Honkers Image:HootsTheOwl.png|Hoots the Owl Image:LittleBird.png|Little Bird Image:Louie-fullbody.jpg|Louie Image:YipYip.png|The Martians Image:Oofnik.jpg|Moishe Oofnik Image:MrJohnsonsPose.jpg|Mr. Johnson Image:MrJohnsonJoy.png|Mr. Johnson Image:Tingoelmo.jpg|Tingo Image:Tumblr-Two-HeadedMonster.png|Two-Headed Monster Image:SSTsignfull.jpg|Sesame Street sign and lamp post Image:Sesame Street Sign.jpg|Sesame Street sign Category:Character Lists Category:Galleries